Draco's Suffering
by crossalf
Summary: Draco sadar, dan seketika itu juga dia tahu bahwa dia sedang berada di dalam rumah muggle.  Oneshoot DraMione untuk kalian semua.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Genre : Tragedy / Friends

Rate : T

**A/N : Ini adalah fic kedua dariku dengan pair DraMione. Di dalam cerita ini, semua karakter menjadi OOC. Draco's Suffering ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua yang suka ngeronda keliling-keliling FFN, Ka'Chels a.k.a Chellesmere yang sekarang juga lagi ngeronda, dan Cacolate/Caco yang udah ganti nama lagi jadi fordsshef *nggak capek apa ganti nama tiga kali?* *dua kali aja cukup, Neng, sesuai anjuran pemerintah, keluarga berencana dengan dua anak/plakk*.**

**Selamat membaca, dan maaf kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, atau bisa dibilang jelek.**

**Draco's Suffering**

Sebuah rumah menyerupai istana kerajaan terlihat megah, indah, luar biasa, dan tentunya sangat menonjol jika rumah itu berada di lingkungan komunitas non-penyihir atau disebut 'muggle' dalam istilah dunia sihir.

Tak hanya di lingkungan non-penyihir, bahkan di komunitas penyihir pun, rumah itu bagaikan rumah termegah kedua setelah Hogwats, sekolah sihir di Inggris yang dekat dengan Hutan Terlarang.

Rumah yang besar dan luas itu menjadi bukti bahwa sang pemilik adalah orang terkaya di alam sihir. Selain kaya dan memiliki segalanya, pemilik rumah itu juga merupakan sosok yang sangat berperan dalam Kementrian Sihir di Inggris.

Tampak kemegahan rumah itu walaupun dilihat dari kejauhan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat pagar besi menjulang tinggi, menandakan tak seorang pun bisa masuk dalam wilayah 'terlarang' itu. Pagar besi yang melingkari segala penjuru rumah megah –atau bisa disebut istana– itu dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam mantra sihir tingkat tinggi agar tak terlihat oleh kaum muggle. Dan tentu saja yang utama, agar tak seorang pun yang dapat mengusik kedamaian rumah idaman itu selain seseorang yang memiliki kepentingan dengan si pemilik.

Beralih dari pagar ke halaman yang begitu luas, hampir seluas lapangan Quidditch jika kita mengukurnya. Di halaman itu, tumbuh berbagai macam tanaman yang sengaja ditanam secara terawat, mulai dari bunga-bunga dengan bermacam-macam jenis dan warna berderet rapi di samping kiri dan kanan jalan, sampai pada pohon-pohon yang menghiasi rumah itu agar tampak rindang.

Juga terdapat aliran sungai kecil buatan di samping sisi rumah. Dilengkapi dengan jembatan kecil dan air terjun kecil –semua serba kecil– seperti berada di alam aslinya.

Di sisi lainnya, tampak lapangan hijau luas. Tak terlihat sehelai pun rumput lapangan yang menguning walau dalam malam seperti ini. Tak tahu fungsi lapangan itu untuk apa. Latihan Quidditch mungkin. Atau hanya sekedar tempat untuk berlatih terbang dengan sapu terbang tentunya.

Berlawanan dengan keindahan dan ketenangan rumah istana yang dijuluki 'Malfoy Manor', malam yang seharusnya terasa begitu indah dengan ditemani berjuta kelip cahaya bintang dan angin yang berhembus halus hari ini terasa lenyap dari keindahannya. Berubah menjadi malam mencekam sekaligus penuh horor.

Rupanya apa yang kita lihat tak selalu serupa dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Seperti Manor yang glamor, luas, besar, indah, cantik, damai, dan memiliki segalanya ini. Yeah, walaupun Manor itu menggambarkan kedamaian di setiap penjurunya, tetapi berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam yang diliputi ketegangan oleh penghuninya.

Menyusuri bagian dalam Malfoy Manor, masih terasa sunyi. Sampai pada ruang tengah seluas Aula Besar Hogwarts, berdiri beberapa sosok berjubah hitam berkerudung berkeliling membentuk lingkaran untuk menyaksikan kemarahan majikan yang sangat dipujanya terhadap salah satu dari rekan kerja mereka.

Sang tuan, penyihir gelap yang menggemparkan seluruh dunia sihir dengan pemberontaan-pemberontakannya yang jauh lebih parah dari tindakan tidak manusiawi, Dia Yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut –tapi itu tak berlaku bagi penyihir pemberani yang dengan lantang menyebut namanya tanpa rasa takut, Harry Potter, musuh terbesar Tom Marvollo Riddle atau Voldemort– sedang marah besar kepada salah satu pengikutnya.

Voldemort, The Dark Lord sibuk beceramah kepada seorang wanita berambut pirang ciri khas keluarga Malfoy yang sedang menunduk memandangi lantai rumahnya yang sangat tampak menarik saat itu untuk dipandangi. Di samping wanita anggun itu, berdiri dengan tegap dan angkuh, –juga ciri khas keluarga Malfoy– putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy, yaitu Draco Malfoy, terlihat sangat marah dengan apa yang dikatakan Voldemort kepada ibunya, juga dirinya. Namun tetap ciri khas seorang Malfoy, tak boleh menunjukkan emosi di depan orang lain.

Draco Malfoy hanya memandang dingin pada laki-laki berkulit putih seputih mayat hidup yang hidungnya saja tak tampak karena telah menyatu dengan mulutnya. Hampir mirip ular.

"Sudah kuduga, suamimu yang pengecut itu tak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik." Voldemort mengawali pembicaraannya.

Di antara kerumunan Death Eater yang menglilingi tuan dan kerabat mereka, salah seorang darinya, Bellatrix Lestrange tersenyum melecehkan.

'Kalau tahu ayahku pengecut, kenapa kau justru menyuruhnya untuk mengambil ramalan itu, bodoh! Dan kenapa tak kau saja yang mengambil ramalan itu sendiri. Sebenarnya siapa yang pengecut di sini?' batin Draco.

"Maafkan suamiku, Tuanku". Sesungguhnya dia telah berusaha menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi hanya keberuntungan saja yang tak berpihak padanya saat itu." jawab Narcissa dengan ketakutan yang sangat, tapi berhasil disembunyikan dengan sempurna.

Sementara Draco, hanya diam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena seumur-umur baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan penyihir kejam menakutkan yang tak disangka, bahwa Voldemort lebih menakutkan dari apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang lain. Dengan menatapnya saja, tubuh Draco sudah terasa kaku seperti tekena mantra Petrificus Totalus. Benar-benar penyihir kejam idaman...

"Heh, apa katamu? Kurang beruntung?" terdengar suara melecehkan dari Voldemort. "Bukan kurang beruntung, Narcissa, Tapi karena kebodohan dan ketololan suamimu yang tidak juga enyah dari otaknya itulah, yang membuat dia gagal melaksanakan tugasnya." kembali Voldemort mencibir.

Sunyi senyap. Narcissa hanya bisa diam. Draco masih berusaha menahan kemarahannya pada sosok mengerikan di depannya yang kini sedang mengelus kepala Nagini, ular besar milik Voldemort.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" Voldemort mendongak dan memecah keheningan yang terasa menusuk-nusuk itu. "Ternyata kalian bertiga sama pengecutnya." sambil menghela nafas, dia kembali berkata, "Heran, kenapa dulu aku bisa memiliki pengabdi tolol macam kalian? Rugi sekali."

Tak tahan lagi, Draco menyahuti dengan ekspresi masih tetap dingin. "Sorry, Sir. Bukan sepenuhnya kegagalan itu salah ayahku. Faktor lain yang menjadi pemicu adalah kaburnya Death Eater lain dari Kementrian, sehingga ayahku harus sendirian berhadapan dengan 'mereka' sambil memegang bola ramalan, tanpa persiapan apa-apa untuk melindungi diri."

Kini tatapan tajam Voldemort tertuju ke arah bocah laki-laki yang baru akan memulai tahun ajaran keenam di Hogwarts beberapa hari lagi itu. "Tetap saja ada unsur kecerobohan di sana. Kalian para Malfoy telah mengecewakanku kali ini." suaranya mulai meninggi.

Kembali Narcissa dan Draco terdiam dan menunduk, merasa kondisi tak memungkinkan untuk melancarkan pembelaan secara halus, karena sang Penguasa Kegelapan telah memulai titik kemarahannya.

"Dan untuk itu, aku harus menghukum Lucius." kata Voldemort. Kali ini suaranya merendah.

Narcissa dan Draco bersamaan mendongak menatap pemimpin para Death Eater itu.

"Aku memerlukan pengganti Lucius. Dan kudengar, kau cukup mahir dalam sihir, walaupun hanya sedikit." ujar Voldemort dengan memandang Draco yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Melihat Malfoy 'kecil' dan ibunya yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya, Voldemort kembali mencemooh. "Penyihir berdarah murni seperti kalian ternyata sama idiotnya dengan darah lumpur. Memalukan."

Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, anak dan ibu itu tak menyadari hinaan dari si Pangeran. Mereka juga tak menanggapinya. Ternyata kalau seorang Malfoy sedang berpikir, mereka tak tahu apa yang ada di sekitar mereka. Untunglah, setidaknya tidak ada perang tertahan dalam ruangan ini karena Voldemort telah menyamakan kelurga Malfoy –yang sangat anti darah lumpur– dengan darah lumpur

Melihat duo Malfoy yang masih terbengong, penyihir botak berkulit mayat hidup itu mendengus kesal. "Ya sudahlah, percuma saja aku basa-basi. Toh kalian pun semakin tak mengerti dengan maksud pebicaraanku."

Dengan tidak sabar, Voldemort kembali menjelaskan, "Aku akan menjadikanmu, bocah ingusan, sebagai Pelahap Maut baru pengganti ayahmu yang sedang berlibur ke Azkaban."

Tidak perlu mengambil keputusan berbelit-belit, karena sebenarnya Voldemort pun mengetahui bahwa Draco bisa disebut pintar dan memiliki kharisma tersendiri yang dia yakin bahwa Draco akan menjadi penyihir hebat kelak.

Dengan keyakinan hatinya, maka dia harus 'mengarahkan' anak tunggal Malfoy itu ke jalan yang 'benar' agar dapat menguntungkan kaumnya. Atau lebih tepat, dapat menguntungksn dirinya sendiri.

Narcissa memeluk erat lengan putranya setelah mendengar keputusan dari The Dark Lord.

Sedangkan Draco masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa Draco tengah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. 'Apa Voldemort sudah gila? Aku kan masih muda dan harus melanjutkan pendidikanku. Yeah, walaupun aku hanya bermain-main di Hogwarts, tapi tetap saja seorang Malfoy harus bersekolah. Dan lagi, aku masih muda. Harus berapa kali ku katakan tentang itu.'

Hening kembali melanda seluruh ruangan. Tidak dipungkiri, selain kedua Malfoy yang terkejut, Pelahap Maut yang mengelilingi mereka juga ikut terkejut dengan keputusan Tuan mereka.

Draco kembali menjajaki alam batinnya, 'Tapi... Bukankah suatu kehormatan besar jika aku secara langsung dipercaya Voldemort untuk menjadi anggota barunya? Bahkan, bukan aku yang meminta. Tapi dia sendiri.'

'Meski kakek tua ini mencela Malfoy, aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalan dia saja untuk mengungkapkan kemarahannya.' Draco menempelkan telunjuknya pada pipi kirinya. Menandakan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras.

Tak lama, Draco mengangguk-angguk sendiri. 'Hmmmm... Boleh juga jika aku menerima tawaran Voldemort. Aku bisa mencetak rekor baru mengalahkan rekor Potter sebagai Seeker termuda sepanjang sejarah. Tapi bedanya, aku menjadi Pelahap Maut termuda disini.'

Tanpa sadar, bibir Draco menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti. Saat dia telah menyadari bahwa tindakannya tadi jauh dari sikap Malfoy, Draco cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan ekspresi angkuh.

Untung saja saat itu tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan perubahan sikapnya, karena Voldemort sedang sibuk mengelus kepala ular peliharaannya, ibunya masih terlihat shock, begitu pula dengan Pelahap Maut yang lain.

Lamunan Draco tebuyar ketika Narcissa memohon pada Voldemort untuk tidak menjadikan putranya menjadi pengikut baru sang Pangeran. "Dengan hormat kumohon, Tuanku. Kau boleh menghukum aku dan suamiku semaumu. Tapi jangan putra kami. Dia masih terlalu muda dan belum mengerti apa-apa tentang masalah ini."

Voldemort menoleh ke arah wanita yang sedang memandangnya dengn tatapan memelas itu. "Sudah kuduga akan mendengar rengekan seperti ini darimu. Aku tidak membutuhkan tenaga kalian lagi. Yang kubutuhkan adalah rumah ini sebagai markas besar kita dan tenaga baru yang berpotensi menjadi generasi kalian selanjutnya. Yang tentunya lebih baik daripada kedua orang tuanya." kentara sekali bahwa Voldemort sedang menyindir.

Ada sedikit rasa bangga di hati Draco, mendengar dirinya dipuji secara langsung oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Di sisi lain, Draco juga sedikit tidak terima jika kedua orang tuanya dihina.

Kejadian yang langka, seorang Lady Malfoy menitikkan air mata. "Kumohon... Draco adalah putra kami satu-satunya. Dia masih muda dan masih harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts. Belum saatnya dia menjadi Pelahap Maut."

Wanita bergaun hitam yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya itu mengusap air matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih, dan tak tahu kapan dan dimana dia mengambil sapu tangan itu. "Tugas apa pun itu yang akan kau berikan kepada Draco, maka aku akan bersedia menggantikannya asalkan Draco tidak menjadi 'bagian dari kita'."

"Mum..." Draco terpaku dengan pembelaan ibunya yang harus menangis di depan orang banyak.

Terdengar geraman kemarahan dari Voldemort. "Apa maksudmu, 'tidak menjadi bagian dari kita'? apa kau menganggap organisasi ini adalah organisasi konyol, ha?"

Dengan cepat Narcissa menggeleng. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. M-maksudku adalah, agar Draco tidak ikut terlibat dalam tugas berbahaya yang akan kau berikan padanya."

"Kau saja belum tahu tugas apa yang akan dia berikan, Cissy." Seseorang menyeruak maju dari kerumunan orang berjubah hitam itu. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa tugas yang akan diberikan oleh Tuan kita itu berbahaya?" sela Bellatrix dengan nada mencemooh.

Narcissa memandang tak percaya kepada kakak perempuannya. "Kau bodoh, Bella. Tanpa kita ketahui pun, semua orang juga sudah tahu jika apa yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan selalu menyangkut hal-hal yang berbahaya."

Tersadar dari ucapannya yang terlanjur keluar barusan, adik kandung Bellatrix itu menutup mulutnya dan berkata dengan gagap, "M-ma-maksudku, hal-hal berbahaya, contohnya, membunuh massal para muggle."

Bellatrix menyergah, "Apa katamu? Membunuh muggle termasuk tugas bahaya? Apa otakmu sudah terbalik? Bukankah itu merupakan saat dimana kita bisa bersenang-senang?" dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Tapi belum saatnya bagi Draco untuk membunuh. Apalagi dia masih muda." merasa dihina oleh kakaknya sendiri, dibentaknya Bellatrix dengan suara yang cukup membuat orang di sekeliling mereka menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

Tidak terima, Bellatrix balas membentak adiknya, "Alasanmu selalu saja itu. Memang apa urusanmu kalau Draco masih muda dan Pangeran telah memilihnya? Kau tidak bisa menolak lagi, Cissy!"

Dua kakak-beradik itu sibuk bertengkar tanpa memperhatikan Tuan mereka yang terlihat marah karena tidak diperhatikan.

"DIAM!" suara menggelegar terdengar dari pemilik ular besar itu. "Kalian tidak berhak bertengkar di depanku. Hanya aku yang boleh bicara di sini!"

Voldemort menoleh ke arah Nyonya Besar Malfoy. "Dan kau... Jangan sekali-sekali kau membantah keputusanku atau akan kupastikan nyawamu akan tergeletak kaku di lantai saat ini juga!"

Dua bersaudara Black itu terdiam. Draco hanya menghela nafas. Mengingat ibunya bersikeras menolak permintaan Voldemort, Draco pun harus mengikuti keputusan ibunya.

Dan sekarang, kau akan resmi menjadi pengikut baruku." Voldemort menengadahkan tangan menyambut Draco agar bergerak mendekat. Rupanya Penguasa Kegelapan itu akan memberikan Tanda Kegelapan pada Draco.

Dengan ragu, Draco melangkah sangat pelan –atau bisa dikatakan tidak menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali–.

"Crucio!" sebuah mantra meluncur keluar dari tongkat sihir milik Voldemort. Draco segera tersungkur dari tempatnya berdiri dan jatuh ke lantai dingin sambil menggeliat kesakitan.

Narcissa menjerit dan menghampiri Draco yang sedang kesakitan. "Kumohon... Hentikan!" pintanya kepada Voldemort agar menghentikan kutukan itu.

Bocah angkuh keturunan Malfoy itu kembali tenang, tapi masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Itu akibatnya jika anakmu terlalu lambat menerima perintahku!" seru Voldemort tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Draco mulai bangkit dibantu sang ibu. Tampak kilatan kemarahan di mata kelabu milik Draco. Sebenarnya dia memang sengaja berjalan sangat lambat agar Tanda Kegelapan yang akan diberikan Kau Tahu Siapa tidak jadi menempel di lengannya. Tapi itu sia-sia saja. Tindakan yang bodoh, Draco.

'Dasar orang tua peyot tak tahu diri!' batin Draco dalam hati. 'Kalau aku disiksa seperti ini, aku bersumpah tak akan mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuaku untuk menjadi Pelahap Maut seperti mereka. Mau dibawa kemana wajahku jika suatu saat ada bagian dari penyiksaan penyihir gila itu yang mengakibatkan wajahku terluka.' Draco memicingkan matanya mengamati Voldemort yang berada sekitar tiga meter di depannya.

"Bawa dia kemari!" perintah Voldemort kepada dua orang dari sekian banyak orang berjubah hitam dan berkerudung untuk membawa Draco mendekat padanya.

Kedua orang yang dimaksud itu segera mencekal kedua lengan Draco kemudian menggeretnya paksa.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Draco murka.

Belum sampai Draco tiba di dekat Voldemort, tiba-tiba sebuah lampu antik sekaligus besar seberat kira-kira satu ton yang ada di atas mereka itu jatuh.

Takut kejatuhan lampu besar itu, semua yang ada di ruangan berlari menghindar. Mulai terjadi kericuhan di sini.

Draco merasakan sebuah tangan lembut menarik tangannya. ternyata tangan ibunya sendiri. "Ayo, Draco. Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." seru Narcissa sambil terus berlari meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Baru kali ini seorang Malfoy kabur dari rumahnya sendiri.

Di tengah pelarian mereka, Draco menyempatkan diri bertanya pada wanita di sampingnya, "Jadi, ternyata kau yang sengaja menjatuhkan lampu itu, Mum" Narcissa hanya mengangguk.

Teringat akan sesuatu, Draco merogoh saku bajunya. Mengambil sebuah benda kecil, produk Weasley yang didapatkannya dari seorang murid Hufflepuff dua tingkat di bawahnya secara paksa. Dilemparkannya benda itu. Dengan sekejap seluruh isi ruangan menjadi gelap gulita.

Draco dan ibunya terus berlari hingga sampai di ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba Narcissa terjatuh dan meronta-ronta kesakitan. Langkah Draco terhenti. Draco berbalik dan melihat Bellatrix Lestrange lah yang telah meluncurkan Crucio, kutukan tak termaafkan pada ibunya.

"Hahahaha... Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja, Cissy!" bibi Draco yang setengah gila itu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Melihat bibinya yang lengah, Draco balas melancarkan Crucio kepada bibinya sendiri. Untuk saat ini, lupakan hubungan kekeluargaan.

Kini Bellatrix juga ikut tersungkur ke lantai dan meronta kesakitan sama seperti saudaranya.

Sementara itu, di ruangan tempat jatuhnya lampu antik tadi, Voldemort berteriak murka dan segera memerintahkan lima Pelahap Maut lain untuk mengejar Draco dan ibunya. "Kejar mereka! Dan jangan kembali sebelum mereka tertangkap!"

Lima Pelahap Maut itu mengangguk dan berbalik setengah berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Draco terduduk menghampiri ibunya yang masih kesakitan. "Mum, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco cemas.

Suami Lucius Malfoy itu meringis kesakitan. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Draco. Pergilah. Tinggalkan aku." dengan lembut didorongnya lengan Draco. "Aku akan menghancurkan Manor kita. Pergilah, cepat!"

Draco tetap tak beranjak pergi. "T-tapi, Mum..."

"PERGI...!" bentak Narcissa. Draco terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget dengan teriakan ibunya. Sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih terasa kaget, Draco berdiri lagi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Mum." katanya pelan.

Putra kebanggaan Malfoy itu pergi meninggalkan ibunya walau ada rasa galau di hatinya. Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika seseorang mengucapkan satu mantra, "Bombarda Maxima!" suara dari Narcissa.

Tahu akibat yang terjadi jika mantra itu diucapkan, Draco berlari secepat dia bisa sebelum Malfoy Manor itu roboh menimpa tubuhnya.

Sampailah Draco di depan pintu Manor. Tubuhnya ambruk ketika sebuah bongkahan kayu besar jatuh menimpa lengan kanannya. Dirasanya lengan kanan Draco patah. Terdapat darah mengalir deras di sana.

Mencoba tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang tengah melandanya, Draco berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengangkat kayu itu agar dia dapat bangkit kembali.

Susah payah Draco menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh pingsan. Dia terus mencoba menyingkirkan kayu itu sebelum Pelahap Maut lain menemukannya.

Setelah sekian lama berusaha, akhirnya Draco bisa menyingkirkan bongkahan kayu itu dan segera bangkit meninggalkan Malfoy Manor dengan langkahnya yang tertatih-tatih.

Jalan demi jalan ia tapaki. Merasa tak kuat untuk berlari lagi, Draco memutuskan untuk ber-apparate –walaupun pelajaran apparate baru akan diajarkan di tahun keenam, tapi Draco sudah menguasainya lebih baik–. Dan kali ini, bukan Leaky Cauldron atau Knockturn Alley yang menjadi tujuannya. Melainkan sebuah tempat muggle yang pernah tak sengaja didengarnya dari seorang mudboold dari sekian banyak mudblood di Hogwarts ketika dia sedang merampas benda kecil di sakunya tadi.

Yeah, dia lebih memilih tempat muggle sebagai tempat persembunyiannya agar tak diketahui oleh 'pemburu utusan Voldemort' yang terus mengejarnya.

Setelah merasakan pusing sejenak akibat dari ber-apparate, Draco terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Dia berusaha agar tak pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

Tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit, mata Draco berkunang-kunang hingga dia limbung dan tepat terjatuh di pinggir jalan di depan halaman rumah salah satu muggle di tempat itu. Sampai akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

Draco mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Tapi agak lebih baik daripada saat dia jatuh pingsan.

Dilihatnya dia berada di sebuah ruangan, seperti kamar tidur. Draco terbaring di atas sebuah kasur empuk di kamar tidur itu. Bajunya yang tadi penuh dengan noda darah telah hilang, berganti dengan pakaian yang terasa asing di tubuhnya.

Lengan kanannya juga sudah tak berdarah. Karena ada perban yang melingkarinya.

Draco bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ingin mengetahui dimana dia berada saat ini. Pelan-pelan, dia keluar dari kamar itu dan mulai menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan. 'Rumah muggle...' pikirnya.

Sampai di dapur, Draco melihat seseorang disitu. Perlahan dia mendekati orang itu. Jika dilihat dari belakang seperti ini, cukup jelas bahwa itu adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang coklat seperti semak-semak tak terawat sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu.

'Seperti Granger' pikir Draco lagi. Ingin memastikan dugaannya, Draco memanggil wanita itu pelan, "Granger..."

Yang bersangkutan segera menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Draco Malfoy yang sudah ada di hadapannya. "Malfoy... T-t-ternyata kau sudah bangun, ya?" tanya gadis yang ternyata adalah Hermione Granger. 'Hah, kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti Neville begini?' tanya Hermone lagi, kali ini dia bertanya dalam hati.

"Kalau kau masih punya mata, tentu pertanyaan seperti itu tak akan kau ajukan padaku, Granger." jawab Draco kasar. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika bertemu dengan Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, maupun Ronald Weasley.

Tapi kali ini mereka tak bertemu di koridor, taman, kelas, atau halaman sekolah, melainkan di sebuah rumah yang setahu Daco hanya ada dirinya dan Hermione di rumah itu.

Gadis yang dijuluki sebagai Nona-Tahu-Segala itu mendengus kesal, "Dan kalau kau masih punya hati, tentu kau harus berterima kasih padaku, Malfoy." sahut Hermione dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Untuk apa? Kurang kerjaan sekali aku berterima kasih pada darah lumpur sepertimu."

Tak ingin kalah, Hermione membalas pernyataan Draco dengan sama pedasnya, "Oh, aku menyesal sekarang. Harusnya kubiarkan saja kau tergeletak pingsan di depan rumahku sampai kau mati sekalian."

Draco terperanjat. Baru ingat kalau tadi malam dia mendadak pingsan di depan rumah orang. Dan sialnya, rumah ini adalah rumah teman mudblood-nya sendir yang sering ia hina. "Kenapa harus kau sih, yang menolongku?" Draco kembali pada kebiasaannya, berbicara kasar. Yeah, walaupun dia telah ditolong oleh Hermione, tetap saja kebiasaan lama sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu. Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal telah menolongmu." Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dan satu lagi, kalau kau tak suka, kau boleh enyah dari rumahku, saat ini juga." diacungkan telunjuknya ke arah laki-laki di depannya.

Sebenarnya Draco merasa tak enak dengan ucapannya kepada Hermione. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Asing rasanya jika harus berterima kasih pada gadis ini.

Berpikir bahwa sekarang Draco tak tahu harus tinggal dimana, dengan memaksakan diri, dia kembali berucap, "Baiklah, jangan harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik jika aku mengucapkan ini. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Puas?" setelah berkata demikian, Draco berbalik hendak meninggalkan dapur itu.

Hermione tersenyum puas. "Harusnya kuabadikan momen tadi. Langka sekali seorang Malfoy mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang lain. Bukan Malfoy yang biasanya. Hahahaha..." tawa Hermione sengaja ia perkeras agar Draco yang telah meninggalkan dapur bisa mendengarnya.

Draco tak menanggapi perkataan Hermione. Kembali dia menuju ke kamarnya. Hilangkan rasa gengsi untuk apa pun kali ini. Karena dia tak mau harus berakhir dengan tidur di pinggir jalan, kolong jembatan, atau semacamnya. Bukan tempat tidur tipe Malfoy, baginya.

Sampai di tempat tidur, Draco kembali merebahkan diri. Beristirahat lagi mengingat kondisinya harus pulih benar. Matanya terpejam. Barangkali bisa tidur lagi. Dan dia lebih memilih untuk bisa tidur lagi daripada harus berhadapan dengan Hermione lalu dipaksa untuk mengungkit-ungkit kebaikan gadis terpintar di angkatannya yang telah menolongnya tadi malam.

Lama Draco terpejam, akhirnya dia kembali membuka mata setelah mendengar ocehan dari Hermione yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya, "Enak sekali kau, Malfoy. Kau pikir ini dimana? Jangan harap kau akan diperlakukan seperti raja di sini, dasar manja." Hermione melipat kedua tangannya. "Ayo turun dan bantu aku memasak!"

"Sorry, aku tak pandai dalam hal masak-memasak. Jadi sebaiknya kau saja yang memasak untukku, oke?" jawab Draco enteng sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

Dilihatnya Hermione berbalik pergi meninggalkan kamarnya sambil mendengus kesal. Draco tersenyum puas. 'Malfoy memang tak harus bekerja kasar seperti itu' batinnya sambil mesih tersenyum. Kembali dia memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Belum sempat Draco terbuai dalam tidurnya, dirasanya dia seperti tenggelam di tengah laut dan mencoba naik ke permukaan untuk mengambil oksigen lebih banyak. Bangkitlah Draco dari tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Terkejut, ternyata yang tadi bukan mimpi, tapi Hermione yang saat ini membawa sebuah ember kosong dan sedang tertawa keras di sampingnya. Rupanya gadis berambut seperti sarang burung itu telah menyiramnya dengan air yang super dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau, Granger?" kilatan marah tampak dari mata es milik Draco.

Tawa Hermione mereda, walaupun masih ada tawa-tawa kecil di sana. "Ehm, ehm..." dia mencoba mengendalikan suaranya. "Saat ini kau berada di rumahku, Malfoy. Jadi kau tak berhak berlagak sok Tuan Muda di sini."

Draco bergeming dan masih duduk di tepi kursi sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena guyuran air. "Tapi kau bisa lebih sopan membangunkanku, Granger. Kau pikir aku Mandrake? Seenaknya saja menyiramku. Apakah kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun, eh?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Cepat turun dan bantu aku! Atau kau akan menerima perlakuan dariku yang lebih parah dari siraman air!'

Draco mengikuti langkah Hermione menuju dapur sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Hermione yang ada di depannya menyeringai. 'Rasakan! Sekarang aku yang akan membuatmu patuh padaku.' batin Hermione.

Sampai di dapur, Hermione mulai memerintahkan ini dan itu kepada laki-laki yang 'menumpang' di rumahnya itu. Ternyata menyuruh Draco membantu justru malah tidak bisa membuat pekerjaan lebih cepat selesai. Karena Draco yang tak mengerti apa-apa tentang cara mengolah makanan itu justru makin memperburuk makanan yang sedang mereka masak.

"Yang benar saja Malfoy. Jangan masukkan yang itu!" teriak Herimione.

"Diamlah kau! Lihat saja, rasanya pasti lebih enak nanti." seru Draco sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam panci.

"Jangan!" Hermione berlari menuju Draco yang terlanjur memasukkan beberapa sendok bubuk coklat kehitam-hitaman. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau masukkan itu. Apa kau tak tahu apa yang kau masukkan tadi?" geram Hermione marah sambil memukul kepala Draco dengan tutup panci.

"Aaaaauuu! Sakit!" Draco memegangi kepalanya. "Kau baru saja telah merusak tatanan rambutku, Granger!" matanya mendelik menatap Hermione.

"Masakan ini jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi rambutmu yang tak berguna itu, Malfoy!" Hermione menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau tahu, kau baru saja memasukkan bubuk kopi di dalamnya. Dan sekarang, kita tak bisa makan, padahal aku sangat lapar sekarang." dia duduk di sebuah kursi di dapur itu sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Lebih parah lagi, hanya itu satu-satunya bahan di rumah ini karena persediaan makanan di rumahku telah habis!"

Draco menghampiri Hermione. Tak ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Dia tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku bisa tahan tak makan seharian. Tidak sepertimu dan teman Weasley-mu yang rakus." Draco terkekeh.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya. "Oh, lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan bertahan dari kelaparan!"

Draco duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Hermione. Masih tersenyum dengan tindakan yang dilakukannya tadi. Yeah, dia telah membalas Hermione yang telah mengguyurnya dengan air dingin. 'Kau tak akan bisa menang melawan Malfoy, Granger' batinnya penuh kemenangan, walaupun dia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak makan beberpa jam ke depan.

Hermione mengamati Draco yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Aduh, kemana sifat Malfoy yang tidak akan memperlihatkan ekspresi tak biasa kepada orang lain? Sadar, Draco... Sadar...

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya karena merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Draco.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa kau sudah gila?" balas Hermione. Dia berpikir. 'Pasti dia sengaja memasukkan kopi ke dalam panci tadi'

"Apa urusanmu? Memang tak boleh?" jawab Draco. Tiba-tiba dia meringis kesakitan merasakan lengan kanannya.

Lupa untuk melakukan pembalasan terhadap laki-laki di depannya itu, Hermione justru menghampirinya. Memeriksa lengan Draco yang masih terbalut perban. Dibukanya perban yang melilit lengan Draco dengan perlahan. Dia meraih tongkatnya yang ada di atas lemari pendingin dan mengucapkan suatu mantra yang –Draco tak tahu mantra itu untuk apa– membuat putra tunggal Malfoy itu menjadi agak tenang. Lalu dibalutkannya kembali perban itu agar bisa menutupi luka Draco.

Draco tercengang dengan perlakuan lembut Hermione padanya. Tak disangka, ada juga sisi lembut Hermione yang tak pernah Draco ketahui selama ini. Karena yang Draco tahu adalah, kata-kata pedas yang selalu keluar dari mulut Hermione jika ia sedang mengganggunya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hermione berucap, "Aku juga akan menolong siapa pun yang memerlukan bantuan, Malfoy. Tak hanya padamu saja. Dan jangan besar kepala dulu." Dia kembali duduk di meja asalnya setelah memastikan balutan perban di lengan Draco tertata rapi.

Ingat akan sejuta pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya tadi malam saat dia menemukan Draco yang tergeletak tak bergerak di depan rumahnya, Hermione memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Mmmm... Sebenarnya kenapa kemarin kau terluka dan bisa jatuh pingsan di depan rumahku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Draco menunduk, mengingat kejadian tadi malam. "Akan kuberitahu jika mulutmu tak akan menyebarkan pada semua orang tentang apa yang akan kuberitahukan padamu." Jawab Draco.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Sudah kesakitan masih saja tak mau tobat juga. Memang kau pikir aku ini tipe pembocor rahasia?" dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Jangan buang-buang waktuku, Malfoy. Cepat katakan."

Pikiran Draco berkelana pada kejadian di Malfoy Manor. Dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus, Draco menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya malam itu, mulai dari dia akan dijadikan Pelahap Maut Muda untuk Voldemort, sampai pada dia jatuh pingsan di depan rumah muggle yang ternyata adalah rumah Hermione Granger.

Gadis yang telah menolongnya itu memandangnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tak percaya. Di benar-benar lupa bahwa keluarga Malfoy juga merupakan abdi setia Pangeran Kegelapan. Hanya komentar singkat yang bisa diberikan Hermione, "Gila! Oh, tidak, maksudku, Voldemort sudah lebih dari gila saat ini."

"Yeah, kau dan teman-teman _hero_mu juga tahu kalau dia memang sudah gila dari dulu." sahut Draco.

Kembali Hermione bertanya, "Lalu, apakah kau tahu dimana ibumu sekarang?" dilihatnya Draco semakin menunduk. Baru kali ini seorang Malfoy terlihat begitu sedih.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi kuharap mum bisa selamat dari reruntuhan Manor." jawab Draco lesu dan kembali dengan tatapan kosongnya yang menerawang jauh.

Tiba-tiba Hermione meraih tangan Draco yang berada di atas meja. Digenggamnya tangan itu dengan lembut. "Kuharap juga begitu."

Draco kembali tercengang dengan perlakuan Hermione yang 'tidak normal' seperti biasanya itu. Anehnya, dia justru tak menyingkirkan tangannya dari tangan Hermione yang masih terus memegangnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, Hermione cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dari tangan Draco. "M-m-maaf." Kata Hermione yang semenjak menolong Draco, dia jadi sering gagap seperti Neville, teman seasramanya di Gryffindor.

"Tak apa." sergah Draco. Dengan cepat Draco mencoba menutupi perkataannya yang juga 'tidak normal' dari biasanya itu, "Aku... Aku harus kembali ke kamar sebentar." Dia bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar barusan.

Di ambang pintu dapur, langkah Draco terhenti. Segala perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. "Mmmm... Granger, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari bibir Draco.

Setelah Draco bertanya demikian, tak disangka Hermione berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia merasa kasihan dengan teman Slytherin-nya ini.

Dengan canggung, dibalasnya pelukan Hermione. Saat itu, mata Draco berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin menangis. Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya air mata keluar dari bola mata kelabunya. "Aku mencemaskan ibuku, Granger. Para Death Eater juga pasti masih mencariku sekarang. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini."

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. Terkejut, karena melihat air mata bercucuran di pipi Draco. Tak sadar, mata Hermione juga ikut berkaca-kaca menandakan kalau air mata hendak keluar dari sana.

Gadis kutu buku itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Draco yang basah. "Tak apa, kau boleh tinggal di sini. Orang tuaku juga masih ada keperluan di Perancis."

Berkebalikan, sekarang Draco yang mengusap pipi Hermione. Menghilangkan air mata yang mengalir di sana. "Thanks... Sekarang kau boleh berharap bahwa kita bisa menjadi teman baik mulai saat ini. Atau lebih dari itu." ucap Draco yang dia tak tahu apakah dia sadar dengan ucapannya barusan atau tidak.

**-END-**

**A/N lagi : Terharu! Akhirnya selesai juga. Makasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca!**

**-A.A-**


End file.
